Garfield Logan: On the Road to Normal
by jovanchin2013
Summary: Garfield Logan (Formerly, Beast Boy) is now finally cured from the green-fever known as Sakuita and The Titans found the missing cure, he want's to know why and how they find a cure to neturalize the powerful and rare disease that was kept inside his body for years.


**Summary:** Garfield Logan (Formerly, Beast Boy) is now finally cured from the green-fever known as Sakuita and The Titans found the missing cure, he want's to know why and how they find a cure to get rid of a powerful and rare disease that most likely have 90% chance of fatally killing him.

**Cured**

The blonde-haired boy woke up from his hospital bed tries to recall what happen last night except he remembers that he was having nausea and spitting a lot of blood. He looked at his hand his pigment of his skin is now white but shown to be slightly tan and he grabbed the mirror on his left side of the table and his eyes are now blue his original color of his eyes and he realized that the hero known as Beast Boy the Shapeshifting Titan that can morph into any animal is dead and gone from existence he is now Garfield Logan.

"I'm…N-o-r-mal" Garfield stuttered with amaze he lost his green hue that he has for most of his years as a superhero. Beast Boy came out from his bed and left from the infirmary.

Garfield silently walked to the common room and was shocked that his identity as Beast Boy his which is a faced of unfortunate incidents that resulted in his former hue.

"Friend Beast Boy...I mean Friend you are okay" Starfire rushed and hugged Garfield giving him a big squeeze.

"Star can't breath," Beast Boy said in a struggling tone of voice.

"Sorry my former green-skinned friend" said Starfire blushing and rubbing her neck simultaneously from the embarrassment she gave to Garfield.

Cyborg, Robin and Raven came up later and approach to Garfield and all those three facial expression went from interest, awe and sadness. "Hey my little white-stain how are you?" said Cyborg he was amazed and shock with Garfield's look but his sad expression meaning that his little brother won't be in the team now due to being powerless.

"Beast Boy your blond!?" Robin said and was stunned, he always wanted to be a blonde because they have their innate ability to have women fall in love with them instantly therefore making Garfield a womanizer but he knows that Starfire is the only girl for him.

"Well no duh Bird Brain" Beast Boy replied with a sarcastic tone that made the boy wonder livid but decided not to show it.

"Beast Boy you look…normal" The Dark titan known as Raven spoke.

"Thanks Raven" said Garfield.

"Yo B, you didn't call her Rae like you use to do which resulting her getting annoyed or threatening to send you into another dimension.

"Friends this is the weird yes?" said Starfire

"Yeah it's very strange once he come out from the infirmary room he ended up being a new person and he displayed something that the old Beast Boy didn't show" Robin conjectured.

"Maturity" Raven finished Robin's sentence.

* * *

Garfield was in his room and wants to figure out why he's starting to change he's getting more mature and smart rather than his immature and goofy persona that he always have been. The mask known as 'Beast Boy' is a facade to concealed his true feelings and character to hide his painful memories of his parents' death, kidnapped and forced to become a thief and being treated as a lab experiment.

He realise that his physique looks more defined and a straight jaw he needs to know why he wasn't the way he usually supposed to be so he needs to find some answers so he went to the four people that he trusted one by one...The Teen Titans.

Garfield was walking down to the common room and his smell picked up a scent and it was from Starfire's cooking. He thanked god he didn't have his animal-like senses or it would of been to powerful for him to overcome and cause him to be knocked out from the effects of the alien's unusual cooking. "Friend how are you doing?" said the alien.

"Oh not too bad Star, call me Gar" responded Gar with a smile o his face.

Starfire giggled. "Yes, Friend Gar you look most handsome today" The alien blushed in front of the blonde-haired adolescent and quickly went back to her cooking.

Gar notice the Tamaranean's blush_ "Woah! Did I see a blush around her face?"_ Gar mentally spoke as he never saw the alien's natural orange face turned red. Starfire was humming trying not to look at Gar's indistinguishable look.

"Star what happened while I was asleep?" said Gar. Starfire just stopped cooking and turns to face Gar and his expression shows that he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh dear friend, I do not know what you speak of" said Starfire trying to play a clueless tone of voice. Gar as Beast Boy has always shown to be a goofball and this time he is not a fool because he does not need his animal hearing or smell to detect the alien's heartbeat that she's lying to him.

"Ok Star spill the beans" answered Gar.

"Excuse me?' responded Star, her terminology of understanding English has not proven yet so the former changeling's quote confuse her.

"Nevermind" replied Gar. "Star how did I turn back the way I was?" he was looking at his forearm and Starfire decided to tell Gar once and for all.

"Friend Gar, you did not feel well for the past couple of weeks" said Star in a sad tone of voice.

"What?, but over the past weeks I felt fine" replied Gar.

Starfire sigh. "No Friend, you were diagnosed with a condition that made you forget so much that it clouded your memories and you were puking blood and feeling tired before and after our battle so we took you into the infirmary to check what's wrong with you and Cyborg founded a disease inside your body".

"Sakutia" Gar muttered to himself. Garfield remembers the bite from the mysterious but malicious green-haired monkey that turns him into a freak, he was only five years old went he got the disease and all he felt after from the bite was pure agony, the deadly plague went to his body and it causes him sickness that he thought he will never survive from but thanks to his parents Mark and Marie Logan two of the greatest and well-known biologists in the science community cure him from the deadly effects of Sakuita by using an untested serum on him. This serum has the unintended effect of turning his skin green and hair dark green and granting him the ability to metamorph into any animal of his choice. His parents later died in a boating accident, which, to this day, Garfield believes he could have prevented some how.

"Gar are you the alright?" said Starfire lacing her orange-skinned hands on Gar's shoulder.

"Oh...Nothing" Gar hesitantly responded to the extra-terrestial. Gar slowly turned away from the alien and shed a small tear from one of his sad memories that subsequently force him to create a mask from his melancholic past.


End file.
